


True Colors

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Canon verse, Din Djarin Deserves Good Things, Din Djarin Doesn’t Think He Deserves Good Things, Din Djarin is Emotionally Repressed, Din Djarin is kinda dumb, Din Doesn’t Realize What that Means, Din has a crisis over things that he doesn’t need to have a crisis over, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Luke Skywalker is a Horny Little Shit, Luke Skywalker is openly a sap, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, Skin to skin, Smut, Soulmate AU, You See Color The First Time You Touch Your Soulmate, color soulmate au, fuck buddies, light angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: He still saw the world in black and white, and he knew, he knew, he was falling for the Jedi. And if he touches him and the world doesn’t explode into color, Din knows he’ll be heartbroken.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 472





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is, obviously, a soulmate AU. It’s the classic, you see in black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time. Enjoy!
> 
> Cyar’ika: Darling/sweetheart in Mando’a

Din and Luke have been fuck buddies for a couple months now. It’s all strictly one sided, for the most part. Din doesn’t take off his helmet, or his gloves, or anything really. They usually just grind on each other, or Din will jerk Luke off. 

No actual skin to skin contact. 

Luke had tried to initiate that once, but Din had said no. He still saw the world in black and white, and he knew, he _knew,_ he was falling for the Jedi. And if he touches him and the world doesn’t explode into color, Din knows he’ll be heartbroken. 

But that was months ago. And by now, Din has accepted the truth. There isn’t anything more to this than sex, as much as he wants there to be. So he ignores his feelings, he pretends his heart doesn’t skip a beat whenever Luke laughs, or smiles at him, or smiles at Grogu. 

He tells himself it’s just a crush, that’s all there is to it. And after a while, Din almost starts to believe it. 

So if Luke asks, to touch his skin, Din won’t say no. He shouldn’t be holding out hope anyway.   
  


One day Luke asks Din to come home with him, which isn’t unusual.

“I want to kiss you,” he says. 

Din frowns. “I can’t let you see me,” he says. His heart is racing. 

“I know,” Luke says, and then he pulls out a blindfold. 

Din’s brain short circuits. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely. “Yeah, that works.”

Luke beams. “Alright,” he says, putting on the blindfold and tying it. 

Din waits until he’s sure it’s secure before he takes his helmet off and places it to the side. So this is it. This is the moment that will prove what Din already knows to be true. 

He cups Luke’s face between his gloved hands, leans in and kisses him. Luke opens up to him immediately. Din’s pretty inexperienced when it comes to kissing, but Luke’s clearly enjoying it judging by the sounds he’s making. 

Suddenly, despite his fears, despite everything, Din _desperately_ wants to see how Luke looks, flushed and disheveled with lips swollen from kissing. So he backs up, hushing Luke’s whine with a finger to his lips, and opens his eyes. 

And the world is _different_. 

It’s bright, though it’s dark outside, and his gloves are- Luke’s hair is blond. He knows this, he’s been told this. But he can _see_ it. His lips are red, and he’s panting against the wall they’d been kissing against. “Din?” He asks.

Oh no. No, this can’t be right. Din knew he was falling, but he’d ignored it. There was no way the Jedi could feel the same. But here it was, the proof. His feelings are real, and just as deep, if not deeper, than he’d been pretending they weren’t. 

“Don’t take off the blindfold,” he rasps, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Din? What’s wrong?” Luke asks, and the worry in his voice makes Din _ache._

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Din lies. “Just,” he trails off as he makes up his mind, and he comes back to Luke, kissing him fiercely. 

Luke moans into the kiss and Din’s addicted to the sound, he knows it. He might as well take advantage of this opportunity. Who knows how Luke will react when he realizes? 

So he kisses Luke hard, and palms him through his pants, swallowing the smaller man’s whine with his mouth. 

“You sound so perfect, _cyar’ika_ ,” he murmurs into Luke’s ear, and the Jedi gives a full body shiver. 

“Din, _please_ ,” he begs. 

Din can’t say no to that, he reaches down and slides his hand under Luke’s pants, gripping him in his hand and stroking. Luke moans loudly in his ear. “Shhh,” Din hushes him. “We don’t want to wake anyone.”

“Din, _Din_ ,” Luke whines, voice higher than normal and needy as fuck. Din loves it. 

“What do you want?” Din rasps as he lowers his head to suck a bruise on Luke’s collarbone. 

“ _You_ ,” Luke gasps. 

Din’s heart hammers in his chest, but he keeps his cool on the outside and hums against Luke’s skin, “Hmm, you’ll need to be more specific, _cyar’ika_.”

“Din- Din I want-“ Luke trails off with a moan when Din nips sharply in the space where his neck meets his collarbone. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Din, _please._ ”

Oh _fuck_. 

Din growls and tugs on Luke’s hair as he pulls him into a bruising kiss. “I can do that,” he promises. “But I want you to beg for me.”

Luke whines. “Din, Din _please_. Fuck me, oh god, please fuck me. I want it- I want you, Din. Fuck, I want you so bad, please, Din.”

Well that certainly works. “Turn around,” Din growls, backing up a little. Luke does so immediately, turning around and pressing his hands against the wall, bending over and wiggling his hips. God, he’s a tease. 

“Where’s the oil? I know you brought it, Skywalker.” 

Luke whines softly. “It’s in my pocket.” he whispers. 

Din takes the initiative and reaches into Luke’s back pocket for the bottle of oil, taking the opportunity to grope Luke’s ass a little bit. 

Luke whines when Din pulls his pants down, gasping at the cold air on his skin. “Din,” he pleads. 

“Shh,” Din hushes. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Luke.”

Luke whimpers but he nods. “I know,” he says. “I know, I trust you, Din.”

And fuck if that doesn’t hit Din like a punch to the gut. “Yeah,” he rasps. “Yeah, I trust you too.” _More than you could possibly know._

He’s getting distracted by feelings again, so he shakes his head and focuses back on Luke, who’s trembling a little from anticipation. 

He’s already touched Luke, already seen the effects, so he might as well take the gloves off. He pulls at them with his teeth, tossing them to the ground. He reaches down and rubs lightly over one of Luke’s cheeks before moving his hand inward and- “oh?” 

Din tugs lightly at the plug that’s nestled tightly in Luke’s ass. “Eager, were you?”

Luke moans softly. “I- yes, Din.”

“You really wanted me to fuck you, you came prepared and everything.”

Luke mutters something that sounds like “I want more than that,” but Din isn’t sure, so he ignores it. He tugs the plug out a little before pushing it back in, reveling in the needy sound Luke makes in response. 

“Din, _please_.” Luke begs. 

Din leans down and presses a kiss to the small of Luke’s back, rubbing his hands soothingly over his hips. “I’ve got you, Luke, it’s okay.” 

Luke whines and shifts his hips. “Please-“

“Alright,” Din says. “You don’t have to beg anymore, _cyar’ika_. I want this just as much as you do,” he purrs. 

“Then prove it and fuck me already,” Luke whines. 

Dank _farrik_ , he’s hot when he’s a brat. 

“As you wish,” Din says, unbuckling his belt and pushing down his pants. He grabs the oil as he pulls out the plug and lets it fall to the floor to pick up later. 

Luke whines at the feeling of emptiness and Din hushes him as he opens the oil and slicks himself up. 

He adjusts himself and presses the head of his cock against Luke’s hole, just teasing him. 

Luke whines. “Din, Din _please_ ,” he begs. “Just fu-!” He cuts off into a moan as Din pushes inside. 

It’s harder than he probably should’ve gone considering they’ve never done this part before, but Luke came prepared, and he’s moaning at the feeling and he’s so good and so tight and Din feels a little dizzy with how good it feels. 

He gives Luke some time to adjust before pushing in any farther, and when he does the rest of the way is smooth and warm and they both moan in tandem at the feeling.

Luke wiggles his hips a little and Din growls. “Don’t be a tease,” he warns. 

“Then move and just _fuck_ me already.” Luke demands with a pout. 

Din adjusts his hold on Luke’s hips, bending over across the smaller man and moving one of his hands out to lace together with one of Luke’s. It’s more intimate than what they usually do, but Din wants to make the most of this encounter, so screw it. 

Din pulls back and pushes back in and Luke moans loudly. And then they’re off as Din begins a rough pace, holding Luke’s hip hard enough to bruise as he fucks him. 

Luke’s letting out soft, broken, little “ah, ah, ah”s as Din pounds into him and the sounds only egg him on. 

The lewd sound of skin on skin fills the air of Luke’s little cabin, and Din lets out a moan as Luke clenches around him. 

“ _Fuck_ , Luke,” he curses. “God, you’re so perfect. Look at you, you’re doing so good, you sound so pretty for me _cyar’ika_. Fuck, I-“ he cuts himself off before his rambling tells truths that are better left unsaid. 

He bends over and presses his forehead to Luke’s shoulder as he speeds up, and the new angle makes Luke cry out. “ _Din_!” he shouts. “Oh god, oh fuck, Din- right there, holy shit.”

Din takes the initiative and focuses hard on that angle, letting go of Luke’s hip and reaching his hand around to stroke Luke off in time with his thrusts. 

Luke’s moved to incoherency at this point, babbling absolute nonsense in between his moans. 

Din’s honestly not much better, and when he twists his wrist as he hits Luke’s prostate hard and squeezes Luke’s hand, the smaller man cums with a moan of Din’s name, spilling all over Din’s hand. 

He slumps a little bit, resting heavily against the wall as Din continues, speeding up and chasing his own pleasure. Luke’s moaning again, he’s got to be over sensitive at this point but he’s also clearly still enjoying it so Din can’t bring himself to feel too guilty about it. 

And then Luke starts talking. “That’s it, Din, oh god, yes. Din, please. Cum for me, love, please.” 

And that’s all it takes. Just one simple word. _Love_. That’s all it takes to send Din careening over the edge and he cums with a hoarse cry.

They rest against the wall, panting heavily to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit,” Luke says finally. 

Din chuckles. “Yeah,” he agrees. 

“We have to do that again sometime.” Luke says, and Din laughs, though a part of him feels guilty. He somehow doubts there’ll be a next time. 

He pulls out carefully and turns Luke around. “I’m going to pick you up now,” he says, and Luke nods. 

Din scoops Luke up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. He sets him down gently on the bed with a soft sigh. “Stay there. And don’t take off the blindfold. I’m going to get something to clean you up.” He says. 

Luke yawns. “Alright. But hurry up, okay?”

Din chuckles. “Will do.” He heads to the bathroom and grabs a small washcloth, wetting it in the sink before he comes back. 

He sits down next to Luke and carefully starts to clean him up. Luke sighs contentedly and Din can’t help but notice how bittersweet it feels. 

“Luke?” He asks. 

“Hm?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Din asks. “You’d have to keep the blindfold on but I,” he trails off. He doesn’t want to ruin the afterglow by telling Luke now. 

But they never do this. They never stay afterwards. 

Luke sits up in the bed. “Of course, Din.” he says. 

Din feels a little relieved. And a little guilty. He knows full well he’ll be pretending tonight, pretending that getting to hold Luke in his arms through the night is his normal. It’s not.

Sleep doesn’t come easy tonight. Several hours after Luke has fallen asleep, snoring lightly with his head resting on Din’s chest, Din is still awake trying to figure out what to do. What to say. Where to go from here. What comes next. 

Eventually though, sleep takes him, and he dreams of warm smiles and the color yellow. 

He wakes up first, thankfully, and turns on his side, watching Luke. The early morning light filters in through the window, bathing Luke in a golden glow, and giving his hair an almost halo. The blindfold is still on, and Din reaches out and gently brushes a lock of hair behind Luke’s ear. 

He’s gonna tell him, he decides, he has to. 

It’s not like Luke won’t be able to figure it out on his own when he wakes up and sees color but- suddenly a thought hits him, and dread pools in his gut. 

What if Luke can’t see it? What if he opens his eyes and the world is still in black and white? What if Luke has been able to see color this whole time?

What if Luke already has a soulmate, and it’s not Din? What if he’s already met them? It’s rare for soulmate matches to be one-sided, but it’s not unheard of. 

And honestly, if there was anyone who deserved a better soulmate than Din Djarin, it’s Luke Skywalker. 

He can feel Luke waking up more than he sees it, which snaps him out of his spiraling thoughts. Luke shifts a little before blindly reaching out with his hand for Din. “Din?” He asks. 

It warms his heart. “I’m here.” He says. “Luke, there’s- there’s something I need to tell you.”

Luke sits up in the bed and turns his head over to Din. “What is it?” He asks. 

Din leans over and brushes his hand under Luke’s chin and lifts it up to kiss him softly. 

Luke makes a brief noise of surprise before he melts into it completely, and it makes Din feel warm inside. 

“What was that for?” Luke asks when Din pulls away. 

Din swallows nervously. “You’ll see. Just- promise you won’t freak out?”

Luke laughs nervously. “That’s ominous but okay.”

Din leans forward and unties the blindfold and takes it off. Luke, bless his heart, immediately closes his eyes. “Din! What are you doing?” He asks. 

Din takes Luke’s hands in his own. “Being honest. Open your eyes, _cyar’ika_.” he whispers. 

Luke does. 

Din’s breath catches in his throat. Luke’s eyes are _blue_. 

And they’re wide with awe as Luke takes it all in. But not the world around him, just Din. That’s all he focuses on. 

He grins slowly. “Your eyes are even more beautiful than I imagined,” he whispers. 

Din blushes and Luke gasps, delighted. “You’re turning red!” He laughs. “This is probably a good time to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Din’s heart skips a beat. “I love you too.” He says. 

They meet in the middle for a kiss, and Din finally feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it! Sorry for the angst, Din is just a dumbass. We love him anyway. 
> 
> Please comment, I need the validation. I crave it more than Din craves physical touch. 
> 
> If you liked it and would to shout at me about it, and spend time with other dinluke fans, consider joining the dinluke discord. We’d love to have you. Here’s the link: https://discord.gg/Nmk7CafnxY  
> and I’m on there as Adsdragonlover, like I am literally everywhere else. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> May the force be with you because this is the way!!


End file.
